IF: ORB'S RED FLASH
by Fuyu Aki
Summary: POST GSD & SRT V: He almost failed again, to protect her due to one mission. Even after he got a title that sounds powerful. But after that mission, he realized that she was everything for him, he loves her not loved. Although he must explains about his relationship with the other girls. A fine leisurely strolling probably will help them to have a small talk about the future.


**Disclaimer: Gundam Seed Destiny all belongs to SUNRISE Corp. Super Robot Taisen V all belongs to BANPRESTO.**

 **WARNING: Sebelumnya Fuyu ingin menginfokan ada baiknya pembaca membaca sedikit mengenai game Super Robot Taisen V. Dalam game tersebut khusus untuk skenario yang berkaitan dengan Gundam Seed Destiny memiliki situasi setelah selesainya event Gundam Seed Destiny. Jadi, cerita ini terinspirasi dari timeline dan cerita dari game tersebut. Lucu, karena selama dua seri game tersebut Athrun dikenal sebagai womanizer dan menghasilkan percakapan yang seru dan humoris untuk seorang Athrun Zala. Untuk seri SRT V ini menurut Fuyu sangat heboh karena ada karakter dari Cross Ange juga. Jadi Fuyu sarankan untuk melihat sinopsis atau sekilas game SRT V (skenario 15 atau 16 Chitose Route untuk awal munculnya Athrun Zala) serta melihat sedikit juga informasi mengenai anime Cross Ange. Di game itu, terlalu banyak situasi dimana Athrun tiba-tiba terdiam dan mati gaya.**

 **Namun, Fuyu tidak akan menulis cross-over karena dalam cerita ini melibatkan karakter Gundam Seed Destiny saja dan terjadi setelah event di game itu -juga- selesai. Please enjoy!**

 **Sebenarnya story ini selesai lebih dulu dibandingkan IF: EMOTION namun, janji Fuyu untuk publish tentang Athrun dan Meer di fanfic sebelumnya, IF: IDENTITY Fuyu jadi mengupload IF: EMOTION dulu. Terima kasih bagi yang sudah membaca dan review IF: EMOTION**

* * *

 **IF: ORB'S RED FLASH**

 _By: Fuyu Aki_

Sebuah unit _Mobile Suit_ berwarna dominan merah magenta memasuki hangar yang ada di sebuah pelabuhan militer. Para perwira yang mengetahui _Mobile Suit_ – atau MS bila disingkat – segera dengan sigap memberikan arahan untuk MS tersebut. Tidak sedikit perwira yang segera berbaris di depan MS tersebut ketika MS itu sudah 'tersimpan' rapi di hangar. Para perwira pun segera berbaris rapi ketika mendengar pintu _cockpit_ MS tersebut terbuka dan dari MS tersebut turun seseorang dengan seragam pilot ORB merah magenta, warna yang jarang untuk seorang perwira militer ORB.

Baru saja pilot itu menjejakkan kakinya di lantai hangar yang terbuat dari beton abu-abu, seluruh perwira yang sudah berbaris rapi segera hormat tanpa diberi aba-aba. Sang pilot cukup terkejut dan langsung membuka helmnya, memperlihatkan rambut _navy blue_ -nya yang khas. "Selamat datang kembali, _Rear Admiral_ Athrun Zala! _ORB's Red Flash_!" seru mereka semua.

Bukannya balasan hormat atau pujian karena sudah memberikan sambutan dengan baik, justru pemuda bernama Athrun itu menatap tajam para perwira. _Petty officer_ , pikirnya. Mayoritas para perwira yang berbaris rapi itu ternyata adalah para perwira yang baru saja lulus dari akademik dan baru saja dilantik beberapa bulan yang lalu. "Eheem….," Athrun berdeham. Dia lalu membalas singkat hormat para perwira namun tetap, raut wajahnya tidak terlihat senang. "Kuhargai sikap kalian yang sigap namun, saya tidak pernah memberikan arahan untuk menyambut secara khusus sebuah unit yang baru datang atau kembali. Setelah tugas mobilisasi selesai seharusnya kalian segera kembali pos dan mengerjakan tugas kalian lagi. Atau bahkan seharusnya tidak perlu memberi sambutan!" tegurnya. "Segera bubarkan barisan dan kembali ke pos kalian masing-masing!" perintah Athrun yang segera ditanggapi oleh para perwira dengan sigap. Melihat para perwira muda yang panik Athrun hanya bisa menghela napas sambil membuka sedikit seragam pilotnya, "Hhh…."

* * *

"ORB National Defense Force, _Rear Admiral_ Athrun Zala ID Number 1825-3330625/S kembali untuk melapor!" setelah berganti dengan seragam militer putih biru ORB Athrun segera menuju ruangan Admiral Kisaka. Setelah mendapat sinyal yang menandakan dia diizinkan masuk, Athrun segera masuk ke ruangan pria berkulit gelap yang lebih tingg darinya dan sudah dikenalnya selama kurang lebih lima tahun itu. Dilihatnya Kisaka yang tersenyum sambil memegang beberapa secarik kertas yang dia terima sebelum akhirnya dia menyadari kehadiran Athrun.

Kisaka hanya tersenyum melihat Athrun yang berdiri tegap dengan wajah seriusnya, sepertinya ada yang sudah cari gara-gara dengan laksamana muda ORB tersebut. " _Rear Admiral_ Zala, jadi apa yang hendak kau laporkan?" tanyanya walau dia sebenarnya ingi suasana yang santai saja karena aura tegang yang dihasilkan Athrun cukup kurang menyenangkan bagi Kisaka.

Athrun segera mengeluarkan beberapa folder dari koper yang dia bawa. Dia baru saja menyelesaikan sebuah misi rahasia yang cukup 'ajaib'. Sebuah distorsi waktu dan dimensi sehingga dia bertemu dengan banyak orang yang berasal dari dunia lain. _Time paradox, time distortion, another dimension_ , adalah sebuah hal yang mungkin bisa dianggap tidak masuk akal namun itulah yang dialami oleh Athrun. Mungkin ada kira-kira sekitar satu tahun dia menjalani sebuah misi rahasia yang diberikan langsung oleh Cagalli. Namun, karena Kisaka adalah orang kepercayaan Cagalli, maka sebelum bertemu dengan sang _representative_ dia diharuskan melapor kepada atasannya dahulu, yaitu KIsaka.

"Laporan yang memuaskan _Rear Admiral_ Zala. Tapi, satu tahun ya?" ujar Kisaka sambil membaca cepat laporan Athrun. "Apakah karena terdapat perbedaan dimensi, tidak berdampak apa-apa dengan 'dunia kita'?" tanyanya.

Athrun menghela napas, "Sesungguhnya itu adalah sebuah pertanyaan yang saya mungkin bukan di posisinya untuk menjawab namun, terjadinya suatu masalah dengan dimensi ruang dan waktu menyebabkan 'dunia kita' terganggu. Namun kita tidak dapat memungkiri kalau diluar sana ada dunia selain 'dunia kita'," jelasnya dan berharap Kisaka puas dengan jawabannya karena misi ini sangat rahasia dan tidak mungkin apabila melibatkan kementerian riset dan teknologi.

Kisaka tersenyum, "kupikir mungkin ada masalah juga dengan zona waktu dan dimensi semisalnya ternyata kau pergi selama dua tahun sesungguhnya?"

"Terakhir kuperiksa mengenai kendali waktu dan tanggal tidak ada masalah," jawab Athrun cepat.

"Mungkin ada baiknya kau melakukan _medical check-up_. Apakah kau masih _Rear Admiral_ Athrun Zala yang pergi ketika menjalankan misi masih berusia 20 tahun?" tanya Kisaka ringan yang menghasilkan tawa ringan diantara mereka.

"Aku harap aku hanya melewatkan satu tahun saja, bahkan kalau bisa hanya hitungan jam saja," ucap Athrun ringan dan Kisaka kembali tertawa.

"Kau tidak perlu tegang seperti itu Athrun. Perwira disekitarmu sangat menghormati dan mengagumimu jadi jangan terlalu sering kau pasang wajah tegang dan serius itu. Serius penting tapi bukan berarti intimidatif," ujar Kisaka.

Kisaka tahu, pengangkatan Athrun sebagai _Rear Admiral_ belum terlalu lama, masih tergolong baru sebelum akhirnya dia dapat misi rahasia dari Cagalli. Namun ternyata pengangkatan itu justru membuat Athrun menjadi agak kikuk karena dia menjadi perwira termuda di ORB National Defense Force dengan jabatan tinggi setelah Kira. Sebelumnya sebagai komandan dan dia juga mengalami hal yang sama. Bukan berarti dia tidak suka atau tidak biasa, hanya saja cara orang-orang sekitarnya bersikap kepadanya membuat Athrun menjadi tidak nyaman bahkan salah tingkah.

Hal itu menyebabkan semakin banyak yang mendaftar militer khususnya wanita karena rumor petinggi militer muda yang memberikan suasana _fresh_ di akademi militer. Mwu La Flaga, Murrue Ramius, dan Andrew Waltfeld tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar informasi mengenai statistika pendaftar tersebut. Bukannya menurun atau tetap, justru meningkat. Cagalli hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala mengenai laporan tersebut dan berakhir dengan memberikan ceramah khusus dan beberapa ultimatum kepada Athrun.

"Namun kuharap Cagalli tidak menceramahimu macam-macam setelah kau melapor padaku," ucap Kisaka sambil menutup laporan Athrun.

"Maksud Anda?" Athrun bingung dan entah mengapa perasaannya tidak enak.

"ZAFT _Special Commander_ Kira Yamato dan _Special Force_ Shinn Asuka mengirimkan aku beberapa laporan sampingan," ujar Kisaka sambil memegang beberapa helai kertas yang di clip dengan rapi dan menggoyang-goyangkannya dihadapan Athrun.

Athrun menelan ludah dan memejamkan matanya, "Kuharap mereka melaporkan hal yang baik."

Kisaka tersenyum jahil, "Tampaknya misimu untuk menyelesaikan Arzenal's Flag berbuah beberapa masalah dengan para _Para-Mail riders_."

 _Sudah kuduga…Shinn dan Kira….terakhir kudengar mereka akan pergi dalam suatu perjalanan, tapi ternyata sempat-sempatnya mereka….tch…_ pikir Athrun. "Ah maaf saya tidak bermaksud untuk melakukan hal seperti itu. Namun _Para-mail_ yang mereka gunakan merupakan sebuah teknologi menarik yang sepertinya cocok dikembangkan di United Emirates of ORB," Athrun berusaha untuk mengganti topik pembicaran yang kelihatannya sudah cukup personal.

Kisaka tertawa, "Aku tidak ada maksud apa-apa Athrun, hanya saja kuharap kau sudah siap menjelaskan semunya kepada Cagalli mengingat kau sudah pergi selama satu tahun apabila hal tersebut benar. Yah, walau Cagalli dan Lacus ikut serta juga namun tidak selama kau. Hanya karena sebuah AI atau Alien, maka perdamaian dunia dipertaruhkan."

"Orang mana yang akan percaya bahwa tiga bumi berbeda dimensi bersatu dan mengalami distorsi waktu dan dimensi? Hal itu sama sekali tidak masuk akal kalau mau dibicarakan kepada publik," ujar Athrun yang tidak habis pikir dengan kejadian yang mereka alami. Untung saja ORB berhasil menutupi informasi tersebut.

Namun Athrun sebenarnya kesal karena ketika kejadian tersebut Cagalli diculik bersama dengan beberapa petinggi wanita lainnya ketika sedang menghadiri undangan forum internasional. Cagalli diculik oleh seseorang yang lebih gila dari Yunna Roma Seiran menurut Athrun. Seseorang yang menganggap dirinya Tuhan atau _creator_ dan bermaksud mencari pendamping wanita ideal bahkan sampai ingin menjadikan seluruh wanita tersebut istrinya. _Harem_? Hmm kelihatannya orang itu perlu dibinasakan dari muka bumi. Saat itu Athrun sangat ingin sekali membunuhnya dan mereka semua -yang bertemu di dunia beda dimensi- berpikiran yang sama dengan Athrun. Bahwa orang itu gila dan perlu dibinasakan.

"Yah, tidak mudah dipercaya bahwa di luar sana ada dunia yang sedang kacau dan ternyata bumi kita bukan hanya bumi kita saja, suatu teori yang sulit dipercaya bukan? _Space Battleship Yamato_ benar-benar sesuatu, namun kuharap sekarang semua baik-baik saja. Lalu Athrun, kuharap kau siap untuk melaporkan seluruhnya kepada Cagalli. Khususnya laporan dari Kira dan Shinn," ucap Kisaka.

Athrun menelan ludah. Disaat yang sama dia memang senang karena akhirnya bisa bertemu dengan sang tambatan hati lagi namun dia juga merasa cukup takut karena laporan yang disampaikan oleh Kira dan Shinn. Dia harap mereka tidak mengirim laporan tersebut kepada Cagalli, karena dia belum siap untuk menjawab atau menjelaskan seluruh perkara yang terjadi.

* * *

Suasana di _Manor_ Athha sama sekali tidak berubah, namun bukan tempat itu yang menjadi tujuan Athrun. Setelah selesai melapor kepada Kisaka, Athrun segera kembali ke _Manor_ Athha dan merapikan seluruh barang bawaannya serta mengganti pakaiannya dengan _turtle neck_ hijau serta jaket hitam, tidak lupa celana bahan abu-abu penampilan seperti saat dia menjadi 'Alex Dino'. Athrun tidak datang ke gedung parlemen karena tahu Cagalli sedang sibuk dan tidak mungkin dia menyampaikan hasil dari misi itu kepada Cagalli di depan para petinggi ORB Union yang lain, kecuali kalau dia ingin semuanya tahu tentang adanya 'dunia dimensi lain'. Sebaiknya salah satu calon sumber terbaru peperangan tidak perlu disampaikan. Tanpa menunda lebih lama, Athrun segera pergi mengingat dia ada janji dengan sang singa kecil United Emirates of ORB. Dengan mengendarai mobil hitam miliknya dia segera melaju menuju tempat pertemuan mereka yaitu pantai United Emirates of ORB.

* * *

Langit senja menghiasi pantai, ombak yang tidak terlalu besar ditemani suara deburan ombak yang pelan, pasir putih yang lembut, tiga hal itu adalah pemandangan yang sudah lama tidak dilihat oleh Athrun. Dia memang sempat tinggal dan bermalam di sebuah pulau dengan _Villkiss's Knight_ namun tidak ada yang bisa menggantikan suasana pantai di United Emirates of ORB, ditambah dengan seorang wanita yang sedang duduk di pasir pantai tersebut menatap lurus ke pemandangan senja dihadapannya.

Tanpa ingin mengganggu wanita yang sedang duduk tersebut, Athrun segera memarkirkan mobilnya dan ternyata wanita tersebut tidak menyadari kehadirannya. Nampaknya sang putri benar-benar tenggelam dalam alam pikirannya. Perlahan dia mendekati sosok wanita itu yang tanpa disangka mengenakan _sundress_ berwarna hijau muda bermotif lengkap dengan topi jerami musim panas yang ada disebelahnya. "Hey," sapa Athrun pelan dan berdiri disebelahnya.

Tidak ada jawaban dan mereka berdua berakhir menatap lurus pemandangan senja yang ada dihadapan mereka. Sebenarnya Athrun sendiri merasa tegang, bukan karena dia baru kembali namun hubungan dia dengan sang putri cukup unik karena mereka berdua lebih mendahulukan profesional pekerjaan. Tapi, setelah menyelesaikan misi rahasia tersebut dia tidak segera menikmati 'perdamaian' yang kembali diraih. Athrun memilih untuk melanjutkan kewajibannya di United Emirates of ORB. Wajah terkejut dan segan dapat dilihat di wajah Cagalli ketika Athrun bilang kalau dia masih memiliki hal yang harus dilakukan di ORB namun untungnya Cagalli memaklumi hal itu dan bisa paham maksud dari Athrun.

Mungkin diamnya wanita – Cagalli ada kaitannya dengan keputusan Athrun itu. Namun, terkesan sangat kekanak-kanakan apabila hal itu benar. Akhirnya Athrun memutuskan untuk duduk disebelah Cagalli dan menggenggam tangan gadis itu tanpa diminta. Terasa sentuhan dingin logam yang melingkar di jari manis kiri Cagalli dan Athrun hanya bisa merasa lega. Cagalli, masih menunggunya dia masih menyediakan tempat untuk Athrun. "Berkenan untuk menjelaskan mengenai apa yang ada di dalam pikiranmu?" tanya Athrun.

"Tidak disangka ternyata di luar sana masih saja ada 'dunia' yang belum damai dan masih memiliki banyak masalah-masalah. Aku hanya berpikir apakah kita cukup beruntung dengan kondisi kita sekarang?" ucap Cagalli. "Aku, sudah membaca laporanmu ngomong-ngomong," tambahnya.

"Yah aku juga membicarakan hal yang sama dengan KIsaka sebelum bertemu denganmu. Kami juga sependapat seperti itu. Tapi yang penting sekarang semua sudah selesai dan sudah tidak ada yang perlu kita khawatirkan. Cukup dengan menatap lurus menghadapi hari esok dan masa depan yang menanti kita," jelas Athrun.

"Lalu, urusan yang ingin kau kerjakan di ORB itu apa? Kau menolak tawaran dan juga ajakan Kira untuk 'berlibur'," ucap Cagalli.

Athrun tersenyum kecil, "Aku bertanya padamu 'Apakah hal tersebut tidak ada harapan?' pertanyaan yang cukup ambigu bukan?"

Cagalli balas tersenyum dan menoleh, menatap pemuda yang duduk disebelahnya, "Hal seta harapan apa yang kau maksud?"

Athrun mengangkat bahu dan ekspresi wajahnya terlihat iseng. Dia lalu berdiri dari duduknya dan membersihkan celananya dari pasir pantai yang menempel. "Athrun?" Cagalli bingung dengan Athrun yang tiba-tiba melepas genggaman tangannya.

"Tutup matamu," pinta Athrun.

"Eh?"

"Sudah lakukan saja," suruh Athrun lagi.

Cagalli pun melakukan apa yang diminta oleh Athrun. Dia memejamkan matanya dan menunggu perintah Athrun. Namun tidak terdengar suara bariton pemuda itu, bahkan suara gerakan pun tidak. Hanya suara deburan ombak yang pelan. "Athrun, kau jangan main-main! Apa mak-"

Belum sempat Cagalli menyelesaikan kalimatnya yang hampir ingin mengumpat Athrun, tiba-tiba saja dua lengan kekar dengan kehangatan yang familiar melingkar di tubuh gadis itu. "Ath!" Cagalli segera membuka matanya dan Athrun ternyata duduk tepat dibelakangnya sambil memeluk dirinya. Athrun menarik tubuh Cagalli ke pangkuannya hingga punggung Cagalli bersender ke dada Athrun. Menarik Cagalli ke dalam dekapannya. Cagalli tidak berani menatap wajah Athrun karena dia yakin wajahnya pasti merah sekarang. Hangat tubuh wanita itu nyata dan Athrun butuh memastikan hal tersebut, diciumnya puncak kepala Cagalli sambil mencium wangi rambut gadis itu, _lily of the valley_ wangi yang lembut dan menenangkan.

HIngga akhirnya Athrun menyenderkan dan menundukkan kepalanya di lengkungan tengkuk Cagalli. Walau Cagalli senang dan malu karena sikap Athrun, tapi tidak biasanya pemuda itu bersikap seperti ini. "Athrun, kau benar-benar Athrun Zala kan?" tanyanya dengan nada bingung dan aneh.

"Kenapa kau bertanya begitu?" tanya Athrun balik dengan tidak mengubah posisinya.

"Kau bukan _creator_ sinting penggila harem itu kan?" Cagalli sudah siap dengan kuda-kuda menyerang karena dia tahu, sang _creator_ yang menculik dia, putri Azadistan, dan Lacus pada saat misi rahasia itu bisa berubah menjadi berbagai macam wujud. Cagalli Yula Athha diculik? Mungkin sulit untuk dipercaya namun pada saat itu tidak ada pilihan lain selain mengikuti skenario sang penculik.

Athrun mendengus, "Kalau iya bagaimana?" ujarnya dengan nada bercanda.

"KAU!" Cagalli hendak berdiri dari posisinya dengan paksa, namun tubuhnya yang dipeluk dengan erat oleh Athrun. "LEPAS! ATAU AKU AKAN-"

TIba-tiba saja Athrun mencium tengkuk Cagalli. "Hey kau!" Cagalli semakin panik. Athrun lalu meraih tangan kiri Cagalli dan mencium cincin yang melingkar di jari manis Cagalli. Cagali segera menoleh dan membalikkan tubuhnya ke arah Athrun dan bola mata ambernya bertemu dengan bola mata emerald yang sendu namun menenangkan. "Ath?" tanyanya lagi.

Athrun lalu menarik Cagalli dalam pelukannya lagi hingga wajah Cagalli beradu dengan dada bidang Athrun. Cagalli pun dapat merasakan kalung hawmea pemberiannya yang tertutup di balik pakaian pria tersebut. "Tenang, aku Athrun Zala yang asli. Pemuda yang menyimpan hamster serta roda putarnya di dalam otaknya. Kau tidak perlu khawatir, semua sudah usai Cags," ujarnya.

Cagalli lalu memukul pelan dada Athrun, "Bodoh! Kau jangan buat aku panik!"

Athrun tertawa pelan. Cagalli lalu sedikit mendongakkan kepalanya memperlihatkan wajah cemberutnya yang kalau menurut Athrun imut. Cagalli lalu membalikkan tubuhnya dan kembali bersender ke tubuh Athrun.

"Aku sangat takut saat itu Cags," ucap Athrun. "Kupikir aku akan kehilangan dirimu."

"Huh?"

"Aku pergi berdasarkan arahan dan perintah darimu untuk menyelesaikan masalah di Arzenal, namun ternyata masalahnya tidak hanya mengenai _Norma_ dan _Mana-user_. Kemudian selama misi tersebut aku meminta bantuan Lacus, Kira, serta Shinn dan Lunamaria. Aku berharap semuanya bisa cepat usai dan aku bisa kembali ke sisimu. Namun ternyata tidak," ucap Athrun dan dari balik suaranya terdengar ada nada penuh penyesalan. "Ketika kudengar dari _Nadesico_ dan _Celestial Being_ kalau kau diculik, perasaanku sejujurnya kacau. Namun aku adalah seorang prajurit, aku tidak boleh gundah hanya karena masalah personal. Ingin rasanya aku meninggalkan medan perang serta tanggung jawabku dalam misi khusus itu dan segera mencarimu, namun aku sadar kalau saat itu sedang ada masalah dengan dimensi ruang dan waktu. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana dan harus mulai dari mana untuk mencarimu. Kau bisa berada dimana saja. Aku hanya bisa berdo'a pada Tuhan kau baik-baik saja dan berharap segera menemukanmu." Tambahnya. Sekali lagi Athrun menundukkan kepalanya di lekuk leher Cagalli.

Athrun kemudian tertawa pelan, "Sungguh memalukan bukan? Aku tidak seperti diriku sendiri saja. Ingin rasanya pada saat itu aku menghajar Kira yang nampak tidak peduli dengan status MIA dirimu tapi aku yakin diam-diam Kira juga khawatir dan dia tidak ingin membuat runyam masalah yang sedang kita hadapi saat itu. Aku sangat iri dengan sikap tenang Kira saat itu. Ketika aku tahu kau diculik oleh _creator_ gila itu, dan apa yang diperbuat dan tujuan _creator_ itu menculik para wanita dari Alektra aku kembali terkejut, aku takut kau…."

"..kehilangan keperawananku?" Cagalli melanjutkan kalimat Athrun.

Athrun diam dan menggertakkan giginya sambil mengeratkan pelukannya. Dia tidak ingin membayangkan hal itu. Apabila hal itu benar-benar terjadi. Dia sama sekali tidak menginginkan dan tidak ingin membayangkannya. Suatu skenario terburuk yang dia bayangkan. Dia tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang terjadi pada Cagalli, dia tahu Cagalli bisa menjaga dirinya sama halnya ketika dengan Yunna Roma Seiran namun, yang mereka hadapi itu adalah seorang _creator_ gila yang bisa mengontrol apa saja bahkan dapat berubah wujud. Cagalli diam, merasa kalimatnya salah namun itu adalah fakta yang terjadi. "Lalu apa yang kau lakukan selanjutnya setelah tahu hal itu?" tanya Cagalli dengan suara pelan dan tenang.

"Aku berusaha mengontrol diriku dan bersikap layaknya tentara profesional. Seakan-akan tidak ada masalah dan semua terkontrol dengan baik," ucap Athrun. "Ingin rasanya aku segera menuju tempat utopia sinting yang dia buat itu dan membunuhnya tanpa ampun, memastikan kau baik-baik saja dengan mata dan kepalaku sendiri. Tapi aku tahu nyawa _the fallen princess_ menjadi taruhannya juga. Tapi, tujuan dia menculik para wanita hanya untuk menjadikan istrinya itu terdengar sinting dan tidak masuk akal buatku!"

"Apa kau memliki penyesalan?" tanya Cagalli.

Athrun diam sebentar. "Mungkin, tapi ini adalah misi yang kuterima langsung darimu. Aku menyesal karena aku gagal melindungimu lagi, aku sudah berjanji bukan, untuk melindungimu dan berada disisimu selalu," ujarnya.

"Dan aku sama sekali tidak pernah mengiyakan janji itu," timpal Cagalli. "Kau jangan sekali-kali membuat janji yang tidak bisa kau penuhi. Kau berjanji seperti itu seakan-akan harus menjagaku 7x24 jam. Kau manusia Ath, kau memiliki kehidupan. Aku tidak pernah memintamu untuk mengamati aku terus menerus. Kau tahu benar hal itu," Cagalli menghela napas, "Sudah Ath. Seperti yang kau bilang kalau semua sudah selesai dan tidak ada gunanya kita mengungkit-ungkit hal itu. Jadi, hal yang ingin kau kerjakan di ORB itu, ini?" tanya Cagalli. Ini yang dimaksud adalah hubungan mereka.

Athrun mengangguk pelan, "Aku ingin memperbaiki hubungan kita. Karena aku tidak ingin hubungan kita menjadi kacau hanya karena masalah karir kita masing-masing. Aku menyayangimu dan mencintaimu Cags. Sebagai wanita, sebagai Cagalli Yula Athha. Aku ingin kau mengetahui hal itu."

"Athrun….,"

"Tapi kau benar baik-baik saja kan? Tidak ada hal aneh yang terjadi selama diculik karena kau tahu…umm, maksudku….yah…..," Athrun enggan melanjutkan kalimatnya. Cagalli tahu maksud Athrun dan keengganan pemuda itu melanjutkan kalimatnya karena khawatir kalimatnya tidak sopan dan tidak pantas diucapkan oleh seorang _gentleman_.

"Dia tidak berani berbuat macam-macam karena incaran utamanya adalah _sang fallen princess_. Dia hanya sempat memberikan tawaran menikah tapi kutolak mentah-mentah. Siapa sudi menikah untuk dijadikan _harem_ ," jelas Cagalli. "Tenang Ath, dia tidak menyentuhku sama sekali. Aku jamin hal itu. Hal yang sama juga dialami oleh Lacus. Walau boleh kuakui kalau _creator_ itu ternyata hidung belang dan mesum namun dia tidak ingin mengakuinya, padahal tampangnya seperti _gentleman_ sejati. Aku jijik dengannya," tambahnya.

Cagalli merasakan lengan yang melingkar ditubuhnya itu menjadi rileks. Kelihatannya Athrun merasa sangat tegang dan khawatir sebelumnya. "Lalu apakah kau sudi memaafkanku yang terlambat menolongmu?" tanya Athrun.

Cagalli tersenyum, "Kau tidak perlu minta maaf karena aku yakin kau pasti akan datang. Aku percaya akan hal itu."

"Bagaimana kau bisa seyakin itu?" tanya Athrun.

" _ORB's Red Flash_ ," ucap Cagalli yang langsung membuat Athrun mengangkat kepalanya sedikit. "Sejak kapan kau memiliki _Baronet title_ seperti itu?"

Athrun hanya mengangkat bahu dan mendengus, dia sendiri tidak paham mengapa dia memiliki title seperti itu. "Sama seperti dirimu yang memiliki _title Princess of Orb_ atau _Goddess of Victory_ ," kemudian terdengar suara tawa kecil Cagalli.

" _ORB's Red Flash_ , sebuah _title_ atau julukan untuk Athrun Zala," ucap Cagalli. " _Title_ tersebut diberikan oleh para petinggi United Emirates of ORB karena kesigapanmu. _Title_ yang diketahui dan dikenal oleh OMNI Force dan ZAFT karena kecekatan dan kecepatanmu dalam mengendalikan MS dan menyelesaikan misi secepat dan sebaik mungkin. Merah, sudah pasti karena mayoritas MS-mu berwarna merah. Namun, kesigapanmu dalam mengambil keputusan dan bertindak karena keadilan yang kau yakini itu yang menyebabkan kau mendapat _title_ tersebut. Kau loyal, adil, pemikir yang tenang, dan sigap. Disamping itu performamu mengendalikan MS yang patut diacungi jempol sungguh hebat. Kau mampu memukul mundur pasukan ZAFT beberapa waktu lalu seorang diri. Kau ingat?"

Athrun menutup wajahnya dan tertawa. "Oleh karena itu, aku percaya Ath. Aku percaya bahwa kau pasti akan datang. Kau pasti akan menemukan cara untuk menolongku. Walau aku sebenarnya bisa jaga diriku sendiri ", sisi keras kepala Cagalli muncul. "Aku yakin kau akan mengambil tindakan yang tepat. Meskipun kau sedang menghadapi suatu masalah, aku yakin kau pasti bisa menyelesaikan dan menemukan caranya. Ditambah kau berjanji akan melindungiku dan juga masa depan dunia sehingga aku pun percaya pada kata-katamu itu Ath. Kau tidak pernah mengingkarinya," jelas Cagalli. "Tapi….,"

Athrun melihat Cagalli yang tiba-tiba terdengar ragu, "Tapi kenapa?"

Cagalli menggigit bibir bawahnya, "Kalau boleh jujur sebenarnya aku takut. Siapa yang tidak terkejut dan takut ketika kau harus berhadapan dengan orang yang memiliki kemampuan yang sangat aneh. Manipulasi tubuh dan pikiran, bisa berubah wujud, bukankah itu hanya ada di buku dongeng saja? Aku sangat takut, namun ketika tahu bukan hanya aku yang diculik aku berusaha untuk tegar. Aku sungguh sangat takut Ath. Lebih takut dibandingkan ketika berhadapan dengan Yuuna atau ketika maju ke medan perang dengan Strike Rouge atau Akatsuki karena aku tidak dapat membayangkan apa yang selanjutnya akan terjadi padaku," suara Cagalli mulai terdengar pecah dan matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

Athrun langsung menarik lagi Cagalli dalam pelukannya. Cagalli terisak dengan bersender pada bahu Athrun. Tubuhnya sedikit bergetar. Athrun tahu kalau Cagalli memaksakan dirinya, berusaha menjadi berani namun Cagalli hanyalah wanita. Wanita yang kekuatannya apabila dibandingkan masih lebih besar kekuatan pria, wanita yang sebenarnya lebih rapuh dan lebih sensitif dibandingkan pria. Dukungan serta rasa percaya dengan orang-orang sekitarlah yang membuat Cagalli menjadi kuat dan berani. "Sudah Cagalli, orang itu sudah tidak ada. Aku ada disini, menjagamu," Athrun mengelus lembut rambut Cagalli dan menciumnya, "Aku akan melindungimu sesuai janjiku."

"Bodoh! Jangan mengucapkan janji yang sulit seperti itu!" ucap Cagalli namun diam-diam dia merasa senang.

Setelahnya, tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan lagi. Keduanya berdiam tidak mengubah posisi masing-masing. Tetap dengan posisi yang sama, menikmati kehangatan tubuh masing-masing. Cagalli membenamkan wajahnya di bahu Athrun, menikmati kehangatan yang diberikan oleh tubuh Athrun. Begitu pula dengan Athrun, memeluk Cagalli dengan erat, mengelus lembut surai pirang gadis itu, merasakan hangatnya tubuh Cagalli untuk mengingatkan dirinya kalau dia dan Cagalli ada. Tatapan wajah Athrun tidak lepas ke arah pemandangan senja dihadapannya. Keduanya diam ditemani suara burung dan suara deburan ombak yang pelan.

* * *

Tidak terasa langit sudah mulai menggelap. Akhirnya kedua sejoli itu memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan kecil disekitar pantai. Saling bergandengan tangan dan mengaitkan jari masing-masing. Cagalli melepas sepatu yang dikenakannya, membiarkan pasir pantai yang kasar menggelitik kakinya. Athrun tersenyum melihat tingkah Cagalli yang menurutnya imut. Tingkah Cagalli yang tidak diduga-duga itu hanya diperlihatkan ketika mereka hanya berdua saja. Sehingga Athrun mengganggap momen kebersamaan mereka adalah sebuah momen yang spesial.

Cagalli melepas genggaman Athrun dan mendekati sisi pasir pantai yang baru saja terkena air laut. Dia bermain-main kecil dengan deburan ombak kecil tersebut. Athrun tersenyum lagi. Pemandangan dihadapannya adalah sebuah hiburan sederhana yang sangat bermakna untuknya, menenangkan dan melepaskan seluruh kepenatan yang ada dipikirannya. Ditambah lagi sang tambatan hati berpenampilan berbeda hari ini. Dia mengenakan gaun - _sundress_ -.

"Aku sepertinya belum mengatakan sesuatu padamu Cagalli," ucap Athrun.

"Hmmm? Apa yang ingin kau sampaikan?" tanya Cagalli yang masih asyik bermain air.

"Kau cantik hari ini," ucap Athrun ringan sambil memperlihatkan senyumnya yang mampu membuat setiap wanita jatuh hati langsung padanya.

Cagalli diam dan wajahnya merah. Dia cukup terkejut Athrun memuji penampilannya, namun dia harus bisa memakluminya karena mengenakan _sundress_ itu adalah keputusannya sendiri. Dia ingin sedikit ganti suasana. Namun tidak disangka justru membuat sang kekasih meggoda dirinya.

"Apakah kau selalu berkata seperti itu?" tanya Cagalli.

"Huh?" Athrun terlihat bingung.

"Kepada para _para-mail riders_ dan juga AI itu, apa kau selalu berkata manis dan menggombal seperti itu?" tanya Cagalli.

Oke, kelihatannya sekarang Cagalli ingin membahas laporan dari Shinn dan juga Kira. "Tidak. Semua pujian dan gombalanku ini hanya kusampaikan untuk yang termanis, tercantik, yang kucintai sepenuh hatiku," ucap Athrun mantap.

"Hmmm…." Cagalli menanggapinya dengan datar. "Tapi kelihatannya popularitas sang _Red Flash_ sudah sampai kemana-mana," ucap Cagalli.

 _Mood_ Cagalli berubah dan Athrun tahu. "Biar kujelaskan Cags. Seperti yang saat itu kukatakan aku tidak membicarakan apa-apa dengan AI itu karena sulit menjabarkan seluruh hal yang berhubungan dengan perasaan pada AI. Aku mengerti mekanika dan membuat program sederhana juga. Perasaan adalah hal yang paling sulit untuk didefinisikan dan di input dalam program. Lalu tentang _para-mail riders_ itu…." Athrun menghela napas, "Itu mereka yang seenaknya memutuskan dan berasumsi seperti itu."

"Jadi kau membiarkan mereka bersikap seperti itu kepadamu?" tanya Cagalli.

"Sebaiknya aku membiarkan mereka Cags. Toh, hal yang mereka lakukan tidak akan berdampak apa-apa untukku jadi untuk apa kuambil pusing. Justru mereka yang sering komplain macam-macam kepadaku itu yang tidak aku mengerti dan kadang-kadang meminta perhatianku, untuk apa?" jelas Athrun. "Ketika aku mendapat tugas untuk mengurus _team work_ mereka aku saja sudah bingung dan cukup pesimis akan berhasil, lalu untuk apa aku menambah masalah yang berkaitan dengan perasaan? Pertama kalinya aku dianggap tidak becus melaksanakan tugas dan aku terkena tegurannya _tactical coordinator Celestial Being_."

"Jadi karena itu kau memanggil Shinn dan Lunamaria?" tanya Cagalli yang berusaha menahan tawanya karena setahu Cagalli Shinn menjadi korban untuk mendistraksi para gadis dari Athrun. Shinn menulis hal tersebut di dalam laporannya dan terlihat seperti komplain anak muda yang kesal karena dijadikan tumbal. Cagalli juga tahu mengenai Athrun yang terkena teguran Sumeragi karena tidak berhasil memegang kendali di medan perang serta Salia, kapten utama _para-mail riders_ yang membentak Athrun karena menurut Athrun rencana Salia terlalu nekat dengan menggunakan _fallen princess_ sebagai umpan atau _decoy_. Untuk pertama kalianya Cagalli mendengar Athrun dibentak atau ditegur oleh wanita selain dirinya. Kalaupun terkena teguran seperti oleh Kapten Ramius atau Kapten Gladys, setidaknya tidak sampai membentak, mungkin hanya teguran halus.

"Shinn juga keren menurutku," ucap Athrun tegas, "Entah mengapa para gadis itu justru bersikap sebaliknya pada Shinn."

Cagalli tertawa renyah. Dia tidak habis pikir darimana Athrun mendapat ide tersebut. Untuk mencegah para gadis mengejar-ngejar dirinya dia menggunakan orang lain sebagai tameng. Padahal Shinn sudah punya kekasih yaitu Lunamaria.

Sekarang giliran Cagalli yang menghela napas, kadang-kadang Athrun memang terlalu baik hingga mencapai titik tidak peka dan cuek atau polos atau bahkan tidak peduli sama sekali seakan-akan tidak ada apa-apa. "Aku bingung untuk mejabarkan masalah _womanizer_ -mu itu. Aku suka kau yang bersikap baik pada semua orang khususnya wanita. Tapi, kupikir ada baiknya kau memberi garis pembatas Ath."

 _Womanizer_? Dari dulu memang Athrun banyak jadi pembicaraan banyak gadis namun dia tidak ingin ambil pusing. Tapi kelihatannya sekarang dia jadi bisa melihat sisi lain Cagalli karena faktor tersebut. Senyum jahil terlihat di bibir Athrun, "Hmmm…apa ini? Kau cemburu Cagalli?" goda Athrun.

"Aku tidak cemburu, hanya saja aku tidak suka apabila kau menggoda wanita lain yang berakhir jadi mempermainkan perasaan mereka. _Plus_ , aku tidak suka apabila ada yang mengumbar-umbar mengenai hubungan kita," ucapnya buru-buru memberi pembelaan karena ucapan sebelumnya justru dijadikan Athrun senjata untuk menggoda Cagalli. "Oleh karena itu aku cukup kesal ketika AI itu bertanya apa itu cinta. Aku khawatir kau bicara macam-macam ditambah dengan sisi _charming_ -mu itu. Aku harap kau tidak memberitahu atau mengajarkan yang aneh-aneh baik pada AI itu maupun para _para-mail riders_ itu."

"Itu namanya cemburu Cagalli. Akui saja," goda Athrun lagi.

Cagalli menahan tawa, dia lalu membungkuk sedikit dan mencipratkan sedikit air ke wajah Athrun menyebabkan Athrun terkejut dan menyeka wajahnya berharap tidak ada pasir yang masuk ke dalam matanya, "Aku tak mau mengakuinya, Tuan Zala!" serunya sambil bercanda dan siap sedia untuk lari apabila Athrun memutuskan untuk menyerang balik.

Serangan tiba-tiba dari Cagalli itu langsung membuat Athrun segera membalasnya. "Huaa….!" Cagalli menjerit kecil ketika Athrun mencipratkan air ke wajahnya.

"Balas dendam," ujar Athrun sambl tersenyum dan masih mencipratkan air ke kekasihnya itu.

Cagalli berusaha untuk menghindar namun dia tidak sengaja kehilangan keseimbangan. "CAGALLI!" Athrun segera meraih tangan Cagalli dan menariknya berusaha mencegah Cagalli jatuh dan untuk menyeimbangkan posisi mereka berdua. Namun sayangnya Athrun terpelesat sehingga justru dia yang terjatuh dan basah.

"Athrun!" Cagalli segera menghampiri Athrun.

"Hahaha…" Athrun tertawa pelan dan Cagalli berjongkok disebelahnya.

"Bodoh, kenapa malah kau yang jatuh!?" tegur Cagalli.

"Daripada aku membiarkan kau jatuh dan membasahi pakaiannmu? _Gentleman_ macam apa aku?" ucap Athrun yang melihat celana dan sepatunya basah. _Sundress_ yang dikenakan Cagalli cukup tipis sehingga Athrun khawatir apabila pakaian itu basah. Menyadari apa yang dia bayangkan Athrun segera membuang jauh-jauh pikiran itu.

Cagalli memukul pelan pundak Athrun, "Dasar, kau jadi basah kan! Lagipula bisa-bisanya kau ceroboh seperti itu."

"Sudah kubilang kan, bagaimana aku bisa tenang apabila hal itu terkait denganmu. Aku berjanji untuk menjagamu bukan?" ujar Athrun tiba-tiba serius.

Cagalli tersenyum dan tertawa kecil. Athrun Zala memang benar-benar tidak bisa ditebak. Pemuda pendiam dan tenang yang dianggap mahluk yang sempurna atau mungkin _TOP elite_ dikalangannya ternyata bisa juga bersikap layaknya seorang _cassanova_ atau penggombal? Cagalli tidak tahu. Tapi, sesungguhnya dia senang Athrun ada di sisinya walau mereka dulu membuat banyak kesalahan. Cagalli lagi-lagi menepuk pelan pundak Athrun. "Ah dasar penggombal. Ayo cepat berdiri, kalau tidak celana dan sepatumu semakin basah," perintah Cagalli. Cagalli mengulurkan salah satu tangannya.

"Wah, rupanya kau lebih khawatir dengan pakaian serta sepatuku dibanding diriku," goda Athrun, "Hati ini terasa sakit _Hime_. Tidak bisakah kau sedikit saja khawatir dengan kondisiku?" tambahnya dan memperlihatkan wajah sedikit cemberut seperti anak kecil.

"HAH!" Cagalli berseru dan langsung tertawa lepas. Bisa-bisanya Athrun menggodanya seperti itu. Cagalli baru pertama kali melihat Athrun cemberut seperti anak kecil. "Karena akan sangat repot kalau kau pulang tidak mengenakan sepatu dan celanamu Tuan Zala. Kau tidak menyimpan pakaian cadangan di _cottage_."

Sambil berdiri Athrun tertawa. Iya, dibandingkan jaket dan kaus _turtleneck_ hijaunya, sepatu serta celananya sangat basah. Dia lalu menatap Cagalli dengan seringai iseng, "Teringat dengan yang dulu, _Hime_?"

Sebal karena Athrun tidak berhenti menggodanya akhirnya Cagalli mendorongnya hingga jatuh ke air lagi, "HEI!" seru Athrun yang terkejut.

Cagalli mengeluarkan lidahnya sedikit dan memperlihatkan ekspresi iseng ke Athrun, "Yang dulu yang mana?" tanya Cagalli dan mulai berjalan kecil meninggalkan Athrun. Dia tersenyum dan dalam hatinya tertawa geli penuh kemenangan.

"Hey Cags! Tunggu!" Ahrun segera berdiri dan mengejar Cagalli.

"Aah!" Cagalli terkejut ketika ada seubah lengan melingkar di pundaknya. Ya, lengan yang tidak lain adalah milik Athrun yang mengejarnya. "Hey Ath! Kau basah!" serunya.

"Salahkan seseorang yang membuatku semakin basah," ucap Athrun dan mengecup puncak kepala Cagalli. Cagalli hanya tersenyum dan sedikit menunduk menyembunyikan wajah malunya. "Tunggu sebentar Cags," Athrun tiba-tiba meminta mereka berhenti.

"Hmm? Kenapa Ath?" tanya Cagalli. Tanpa jawaban dari Athrun tiba-tiba Athrun melepas jaketnya dan menyampirkannya di bahu Cagalli. "Ath, ini….,"

"Aku tidak ingin kau kedinginan dan sakit Cags. Langit sudah mulai gelap dan kau masih harus kerja esok," ujar Athrun sambil melepas sepatu serta kaus kakinya dan mengayunkannya di salah satu tangannya.

"Tapi bagaimana dengan kau? Kau sendiri basah kuyup Ath!" seru Cagalli yang merasa perlakuan Athrun terlalu berlebihan, "Bagaimana apabila ada yang melihat atau ternyata esok kau sakit?" tegur Cagalli sambil dia mengeratkan jaket yang disampirkan Athrun.

Sebuah seringai senyum muncul di bibir Athrun, "Maka aku akan dikenal sebagai _gentleman_ yang baik untuk tidak membiarkan seorang wanita kedinginan karena angin malam," candanya sambil mengeratkan rangkulannya di bahu Cagalli namun yang bersangkutan langsung mendapat pukulan pelan dari Cagalli lagi tepat dibahunya.

"Kau gombal," ejek Cagalli.

"Hanya untukmu _Hime_ , bukan untuk yang lain," ujarnya.

Cagalli tertawa renyah. "Ayo kita ke _cottage_ akan kubuatkan lemon madu hangat untukmu," ajak Cagalli. Cagalli lalu memakaikan topi jeraminya ke kepala Athrun sambil tersenyum jahil. Athrun hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah Cagalli.

* * *

Perjalanan menuju _cottage_ pribadi keluarga Athha tidak memakan waktu lama. Cagalli segera melemparkan handuk dan pakaian ganti untuk Athrun. Ternyata diam-diam para pelayan yang bekerja di manor Athha sudah menyiapkan pakaian cadangan dan hal itu tentu saja arahan dari Myrna, pengasuh Cagalli. "Hey, tidak bisakah lebih lembut sedikit?" protes Athrun.

"Bahan tekstil tidak akan menghasilkan lebam atau memar di wajahmu tuan," ujar Cagalli yang lansung menuju dapur dan membuatkan dua gelas lemon madu hangat untuk mereka berdua. "Cepat ganti dan mandi, aku tidak ingin kau masuk angin!" seru Cagalli.

Tanpa disuruh dua kali, Athrun segera menuju salah satu kamar dan membersihkan dirinya. Dia tidak menyangka kalau Myrna sudah menyiapkan semua pakaian dan bahan makanan di _cottage_ tersebut. Nampaknya _cottage_ ini sudah benar-benar menjadi tempat menetap, bukan sekedar rumah liburan lagi. Selesai membersihkan diri dengan air hangat, Athrun segera berganti pakaian dengan kemeja putih dan celana abu-abu yang sudah diberikan oleh Cagalli sebelumnya. Dia tersenyum ketika melihat dirinya di pantulan cermin. Seorang pemuda berusia 20 tahun yang menanggung tanggung jawab besar, sama seperti sang kekasih.

* * *

Tidak ingin membuat Cagalli khawatir Athrun segera keluar kamar dan mencari Cagalli. Dia tidak ada di _pantry_. Terdengar suara mesin cuci pakaian yang menurut asumsi Athrun sepertinya Cagalli mengambil dan mencuci pakaiannya yang basah ketika dia sedang mandi. Athrun segera kembali ke _pantry_ dan melihat satu gelas mug hangat berisi lemon madu hangat, kesukaan mereka berdua apabila sedang kedinginan. Hujan dan musim dingin di ORB berbeda dengan di PLANTs sehingga untuk menghangatkan badan lebih cocok minuman panas yang ringan dan segar dibandingkan yang berat seperti coklat atau kopi susu atau mungkin kopi hitam yang pekat. Athrun mengambil mug itu dan menyeruput minuman itu membiarkan hawa hangat menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Namun pikirannya tetap mencari sosok Cagalli.

"Cagalli?" panggil Athrun. _Cottage_ tersebut tidak terlalu besar jadi Athrun yakin Cagalli pasti mendengarnya.

"Aku di beranda Ath!" seru Cagalli.

Athrun segera menghampiri Cagalli yang memandang pemandangan laut malam. Jaket Athrun yang disampirkan sudah berganti dengan sehelai pashmina hangat serta kedua tangannya memegang mug berisi minuman yang sama dengan Athrun. Cagalli cukup terpesona dengan penampilan Athrun, celana bahan dan atasan polos nampaknya memang paling pas untuknya. Rambutnya yang masih setengah basah pun membuatnya nampak sedikit berbeda dari biasanya. "Rambutmu masih basah," ucap Cagalli dan dia terdengar khawatir. Cagalli sendiri sudah berganti pakaian, mengenakan kemeja berwarna hijau muda serta rok denim selutut. Di bahunya tersampirkan sehelai _scarf_ untuk menghalangi angin malam.

"Tidak apa, aku tidak mudah sakit," ujar Athrun berusaha menenangkan Cagalli.

"Baiklah," ujar Cagalli dan kembali menyesap minumannya dan memandang langit malam yang ternyata cerah sehingga bintang dan bulan dapat dilihat dengan jelas. "Syukurlah cuaca dan langit hari ini bagus," ucapnya dengan tatapan lurus ke atas langit.

Athrun tersenyum melihat Cagalli. Wanita yang ada disebelahnya ini penuh dengan kejutan. Dia itu benar-benar wanita, walau apa yang nampak seperti lebih tomboy namun apa yang dia suka, dia pikirkan, dia inginkan, dia benci, dia katakan, semuanya adalah hal-hal yang normal untuk wanita. Cagalli itu juga wanita feminin, namun feminin dengan caranya sendiri. Hanya orang bodoh saja yang tidak mau melihatnya atau mengenal diri Cagalli lebih dalam sehingga tidak dapat melihat kualitas wanita dalam diri Cagalli. Lalu Athrun, merasa seperti orang paling beruntung karena dia dengan mudahnya dapat melihat sisi tersebut bahkan ketika Cagalli sedang tomboy-tomboynya.

Pikiran Athrun lalu kembali ke kata-kata Cagalli mengenai kepercayaan Cagalli kepada dirinya. "Tapi, sesungguhnya aku tidak puas dengan hasil misi yang kemarin dan rasanya aku tidak pantas memegang title _Red Flash_ ," ucap Athrun tiba-tiba. Cagalli langsung menoleh ke pria yang berdiri disebelahnya dengan ekspresi cukup terkejut.

"Athrun?"

" _Red Flash_ , _title_ tersebut mengingatkan aku dengan cerita dari beberapa pilot Gundam dari dimensi _Universal Century_ mengenai seseorang dengan julukan _Red Comet_. _White Devil_ atau juga dikenal _White Unicorn_ yang memberitahuku," ucap Athrun. " _Red Comet_. Dia memperoleh _title_ tersebut memang karena kehebatannya dalam melaksanakan misinya. Dalam satu misi, seorang diri dia berhasil menghancurkan lima kapal induk milik _Earth Federation_ seorang diri. Mendapatkan promosi jabatan yang menganggumkan. Orang ini pun tidak kalah karismatik dan memiliki wawasan politik yang hebat. MS yang dipakai pun warnanya sama, sehingga _White Devil_ bilang kalau MS-ku cukup mengingatkan dia dengan rival abadinya itu. Tapi, dibandingkan denganku mungkin aku ini tidak ada apa-apanya," tambahnya.

"Kenapa kau berpikir begitu?" tanya Cagalli.

"Karena aku banyak melakukan kesalahan baik itu yang terlihat maupun tidak. Bahkan sepertinya aku tidak pantas dengan jabatan _Rear Admiral_ ini, aku-"

TUK

Athrun tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya. Cagalli menjitak pelan kepala Athrun dan menghadapkan pria itu sehingga posisi mereka jadi saling behadapan. "Athrun, apakah aku menyalahkan kau karena gagal dalam beberapa tindakan untuk melaksanakan misi yang lalu?" tanyanya.

"Tidak."

"Apa Kisaka memarahimu?"

"Tidak."

"Apakah para petinggi yang lain menegurmu?"

"Tidak."

"Apakah para tentara membicarakan hal-hal yang tidak baik tentangmu?"

"Tidak."

Cagalli lalu menjitak pelan kepala Athrun lagi. "Kalau begitu untuk apa kau merasa tidak percaya diri seperti itu? _Title_ atau julukan itu hanyalah sebuah bonus yang tidak ada artinya. Kau cukup melakukan yang terbaik dan bertanggung jawab. Tidak perlu kau pikirkan alasan mengapa engkau disebut _Red Flash_ ," tegur Cagalli. "Apabila kau merasa gagal karena tidak sigap dalam misi lalu dan juga untuk menolongku, kau salah besar. Semua bisa paham situasi yang kau hadapi seperti apa. Khususnya aku dan Kisaka. Kau berada di tempat yang semua orang memiliki bermacam-macam tujuan dan pola pikir, jadi wajar apabila kau tidak bisa melakukan apa yang biasanya kau lakukan."

"Cagalli….,"

" _Red Flash_ itu sama dengan _Red Comet_ , aku tidak peduli. Karena yang kulihat adalah dirimu sebagai Athrun Zala. Anggaplah _title_ itu hanya supaya orang-orang lebih mudah mengingatmu. Kau tahu banyak tentara baru di akademi kan? Anggaplah _title_ itu sebagai suatu hal yang menjadi khasmu. Cukup seperti itu saja. Khasmu bukan spesialisasimu," ucap Cagalli tegas. "Pengangkatanmu sebagai _Rear Admiral_ bertujuan supaya kau dapat mengambil keputusan dengan lebih baik. Hampir sama ketika kau gabung dengan FAITH di ZAFT. Justru kau memegang _title_ dan jabatan itu karena kau memiliki keadilan yang kau yakini dan kau memperlihatkan itu dalam seluruh tindakan dan keputusanmu selama bertugas. Itulah makna _Red Flash_ -mu Athrun. Sebelum kau memperlihatkannya melalui kekuatan, kau memperlihatkannya melalui keputusanmu."

Athrun terdiam mendengar pendapat dan penjelasan Cagalli. Cagalli lalu tersenyum dan mengelus lembut salah satu pipi Athrun. "Dan satu hal lagi, mau itu _Red Flash_ atau _Red Knight_ semua yang kau lakukan padaku sudah membuktikan bahwa kau pantas dengan _title_ itu kalau kau memang masih memikirkan omongan orang-orang tentang _title_ itu. Athrun Zala, janjimu padaku lah yang membuatku yakin bahwa kau akan selalu ada disisiku. Cukup seperti itu saja, aku tidak perlu kau datang ke sisiku dengan kecepatan cahaya, aku tidak perlu kau menghancurkan semua musuh-musuhmu, karena semua yang kau lakukan selama ini khususnya di kemiliteran dan pertahanan negara itu demi masa depan kita. Masa depanmu dan masa depanku juga, Athrun kau melakukan itu karena janjimu untuk terus hidup. Kau bukanlah seseorang yang lemah dan juga bukan seseorang yang pengecut. Kau tidak perlu ambil pusing kata-kata orang disekitarmu."

Tangan Cagalli lalu meraih dada Athrun dan dia bisa merasakan kalung yang pernah dia berikan sekitar empat tahun silam. Kalung dengan bandul sebuah batu, _Hawmea Stone_ yang dengan secara spontan dia berikan kepada Athrun padahal saat itu mereka hanya orang yang saling kenal bahkan saat itu adalah pertemuan kedua mereka. Cagalli tersenyum, ketika dia masih bisa merasakan keberadaan kalung itu dibalik kemeja Athrun. Justru dia kagum dengan Athrun karena walaupun Athrun sering merasa gundah namun Athrun masih berpegang teguh dengan apa yang dia yakini. Kalung pemberian Cagalli menunjukkan keyakinan Athrun untuk tetap berjuang. "Kau, masih menyimpannya….," ucap Cagalli pelan. Athrun pun meraih tangan Cagalli dan menggenggamnya dengan erat.

 _Stop running! The hardest battle, is to keep living!_

Lagi-lagi Athrun teringat dengan kalimat yang pernah diucapkan Cagalli empat tahun silam. Kalimat yang lagi-lagi menjadi anak panah yang menyerang Athrun ketika dia sudah hampir kehilangan semangat hidup. Kalimat yang menyadarkan dia bahwa hidup itu tidak hanya sekedar ada dan tiada di dunia yang fana ini. Athrun lalu tersenyum dan memeluk Cagalli.

"Ath?" Cagalli terkejut namun membalas pelukan Athrun karena dia tahu Athrun butuh sandaran untuk kegundahannya.

"Terima kasih Cagalli. Aku benar-benar bersyukur bertemu denganmu," ucap Athrun.

 _Sebagai prajurit dengan title ORB's Red Flash ini, akan kutunjukkan kesetiaan serta keadilan yang kuyakini. Demi masa depan dunia, semua orang, dan khususnya masa depan kita_ , begitu pikir Athrun. Dilihatnya Cagalli yang ada dalam dekapannya, dia eratkan pelukannya dan dia kecup puncak kepala Cagalli. Dia berjanji kepada dirinya sendiri bahwa dia akan selalu berada di sisi Cagalli karena Cagalli lah angin kehidupannya.

* * *

 **Yaps, selesai.**

 **Sebenarnya Fuyu ingin cerita secara singkat saja. Alasan Fuyu masih mengetik FanFic dan kembali di situs FFn dikarenakan mengisi waktu luang. Iya, Fuyu mati-matian untuk menyeimbangkan antara RL dan dunia FanFic ini. Banyak juga yang bilang kalau rata-rata pengguna sekarang memilih AO3. Namun dikarenakan Fuyu merasa justru untuk fandom Gundam Seed lebih banyak disini khususnya untuk ceritanya maka Fuyu memutuskan untuk tetap publish di FFn dan mungkin -baru rencana- akan mencoba AO3 suatu hari.**

 **Regards,**

 **Fuyu Aki**


End file.
